thepokemoninfofandomcom-20200214-history
Films
Films Pokémon: The First Movie: November 10, 1999 ''' The title Mewtwo Strikes Back is a direct translation of the movie's Japanese name, Mewtwo no gyakushū, which can also be interpreted as Mewtwo's Counterattack. As Pokémon were extremely popular when the film was released, it was a box office hit worldwide. It primarily consists of three segments: Pikachu's Vacation, a 20+ minute feature focusing on the most popular Pokémon character Pikachu; Origin of Mewtwo, a 10-minute featurette that functions as a prologue to the main feature; and Mewtwo Strikes Back, the main 75-minute movie feature. However, the United States dub version by 4Kids Entertainment omitted "Origin of Mewtwo" from the package before its U.S. theatrical run due to its dark natureneeded, as the target MPAA rating was a G; it was partially restored in the movie's release on VHS and DVD. The featurette was eventually dubbed and restored as a special feature in the U.S. release of the direct-to-video follow-up movie sequel Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. '''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - The Power of One No Information avaliable :( Pokémon 3: The Movie: April 6, 2001 Like its predecessors, it is preceded by a 20-minute short film titled Pikachu and Pichu, which marks the debut of the mischievous Pichu Bros., who help Pikachu reunite with his trainer after being separated (without Ash even knowing, due to him preparing a party to celebrate the day Pikachu and he first met). This was also the first Pokemon film to premier in an IMAX theater. The realistic crystallization and Unown created a 3D effect in the movie. It was also the last Pokémon film released theatrically in the UK and in Latin America. 'Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns: December 4, 2001 ' No Information Avalaible :( 'Pokémon 4Ever: October 04, 2002 ' The English adaption of the film, produced by 4Kids Entertainment, was released on October 11, 2002 in the United States. It was directed by Jim Malone, and written by Norman J. Grossfeld. The English adaption stars the regular television cast of Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, Rachael Lillis, and Maddie Blaustein. It was the first Pokémon film to be distributed by Miramax Films. Although Cartoon Network currently airs the film, it aired on Toon Disney on May 21, 2007 (because Miramax, owned by Disney, released this animated film), being the third Pokémon film to air on Toon Disney (the first two being the next films Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker and Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys). In the United States, this film was rated G by the MPAA. 'Pokémon Heroes: May 16, 2003 ' Although Cartoon Network currently airs the film, it also aired on Toon Disney on November 27, 2007 (because Miramax, owned by Disney, released this animated film), being the fourth Pokémon film to air on Toon Disney (the first three being Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker, Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys, and Pokémon 4Ever). In the United States, this film was rated G by the MPAA.This film can be noted as one of the few films that show Porygon in the introduction. This is rare since Porygon has had no main role in the anime since the episode Denno Senshi Porygon 'Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker: June 1, 2004 The featured song in this movie is Asuca Hayashi's Chiisaki Mono in both the English and Japanese versions (however, the English version, titled Make a Wish, adds English lyrics in addition to the Japanese lyrics). This is also the first movie in which the original song is also used in the English version (that can be clearly heard). It is also the first time in which the names of the guest characters were the same in both the English and Japanese versions. '''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys: February 15, 2005 ' The English adaptation debuted on Kids' WB on January 22, 2005, albeit edited for running time. However, the network received their best ratings since 2003 and during the first month of 2005, had beaten anything from the previous year. The film was subsequently released on DVD and video on February 15, 2005. It added an additional 15 minutes that were cut from the broadcast version. Destiny Deoxys is the first film to not be preceded by an animated short, instead dedicating the extra time to the movie proper. The featured Pokémon that normally are in the short instead appear as asides in the main film. This was also the first Pokémon Movie to feature Munchlax. Although Cartoon Network currently airs the film, it aired on Toon Disney on April 16, 2007 (because Miramax, owned by Disney, released this animated film), being the second Pokémon film to air on Toon Disney (the first being Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker). It is also the last film in the Pokémon franchise to have been released by Miramax in the United States and Alliance Films in Canada; the next three films were released by Viz Media in both countries and Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior will be released by Universal Studios in both countries. The ending theme for the English version is "This Side of Paradise" by Bree Sharp. Yuyama Kunihiko visited the city of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada to get ideas of the setting for the film. 'Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: September 19, 2006 ' The background for Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was based on visits by Yuyama to Bavaria, Germany. Neuschwanstein Castle and Linderhof Palace were used as the basis of the film's setting. "Hajimari no Uta", the ending theme for the Japanese version of the movie, is performed by Puffy AmiYumi. The ending theme for the English dub was "We Will Meet Again" performed by John Siegler. 'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea: March 23, 2007 ' Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (劇場版ポケットモンスターアドバンスジェネレーション ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ, Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Adobansu Jenerēshon Pokemon Renjā to Umi no Ōji Manafi?, lit. “Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Pokémon Ranger and Prince of the Sea - Manaphy”) is a 2007 Japanese animated film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama as the fourth Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation film, and the ninth Pokémon film overall. As indicated by the title, elements from the Nintendo DS game Pokémon Ranger play a large part. Cartoon Network aired the film on March 23, 2007 at 7:00 p.m. and after its premiere came a repeat at 9:30 p.m.2 Yuyama visited the ruins of Rome, the city of Naples and the island of Capri, all in Italy, to get ideas of the setting for the film.3 The film was the first film released in North America to include a Pikachu short, which is Pikachu's Island Adventure, since Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker.4 This was the first film to have the new Pokémon USA English voice cast since the rights of the show's acquisition from 4Kids Entertainment. It was the first full-length Pokémon film to ever be released in its original aspect ratio on Region 1 DVD. 'Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai: February 24, 2008 ' ' “Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai”) is a 2008 Japanese animated film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama as the tenth Pokémon anime film. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2007. It was later released in Australia on November 5 2008 and September 29 2008 in the United Kingdom. Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai aired on Jetix in February 2009. As indicated by the film title, Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai will be the featured Pokémon. On January 25, 2008, Cartoon Network revealed the title to be Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai, with a preview that aired on February 1, 2008 as part of a 90-minute episode involving a tag team battle at 8 PM ET/PT, and was shown on Cartoon Network on February 24, 2008 in the United States at 7 pm ET/PT. The preview was shown during Cartoon Network's Fried Dynamite, and indicated the possibility that The Rise of Darkrai may be the first Pokémon film to have a cinematic release since Pokémon Heroes. This was later proven false when Pokemon.com announced a direct-to-DVD release following the premiere on Cartoon Network.2 This is the first English dub done by DuArt Film and Video instead of TAJ Studios. This is also the final Pokémon movie to be distributed by Viz Media in the United States; the next two films are/will be distributed by Universal Pictures. As with all Pokémon films, it was announced in Japan after the ending credits of the previous Pokémon film; in this case, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Sarah Brightman, famous for her roles in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera, performs the movie's theme song, a cover of "Where the Lost Ones Go". The cover also features Chris Thompson. This is the first time an English song was sung in a Japanese dubbed Pokémon film.needed. The song was replaced by "I'll Always Remember You" by Kristen Price (who would also sing the theme for the next season) most likely due to the rights to the song are too expensive, and another song called "Living in the Shadow" followed afterwards. This movie was released on British Region 2 DVD, which was surprising as it was the first since Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker to have been. '''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior: February 13, 2009 ' The movie was officially announced in a teaser trailer attached to the end of the previous film, Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai. In it, Regigigas was shown appearing from beneath the ground. This is the only teaser since Pokémon 3: The Movie to feature anything beyond a title and a release date. The theme song for the film is "ONE", by Crystal Kay, and "This is a Beautiful World", by Aaron Brotherton for the English dub. The dub title was first revealed by Sarah Natochenny on her résumé,4 and was later confirmed on the official Pokémon website.